


Blind Lust

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark, Demons, Drabble, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Introspection, Lust, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger is overwhelming, but lust is the most intoxicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Lust

Blind Lust  
By ragnarok89

Love was practically non-existent in the world filled to the bloody brim with hatred and lust; no one dared to break the sacred silence that one would be cursed to walk upon. Embodiments of contradiction come between entities of love, who themselves are cursed, but they deny that very fact. Even if one tries to save one from a true darkness, they still wouldn't keep the most beautiful flower from the harsh and angry rain.

If one is trapped in the abyss of madness for so long, would they come to their senses and long for the light? I'm afraid not, dear friends. The darkness saw the blood staining the angel's skin as he ravaged his way through her soul and mind, inside and out. He saw the alabaster skin she had, now tarnished with his blood and her rose red essence becoming one. A pity really; he wanted her to move beneath him and make her see white noise that was reality.

She, the angel, felt his presence within her, but she didn't know that he was an angel of death, that he would make her scream under and above him with or without her accord. She never knew that he would warp her mind so she would feel the need to have her flesh against his own; she didn't.

Anger - he wanted her, but she was within the light. He saw her as his own, so he took her away and thrust inside her, scarring her soul. He wanted her to ride him so he would be fulfilled, so he would never feel the emptiness as he did when he was inside the prison.

Lust - she saw him, the feelings surfaced and it led her to madness when he finally came, taking her with him. She was cursed and scarred; she went to seek Heaven within ecstasy by taking his hand, her mind crumbling day by day as her pleasure and pain continued. With what sanity she has left, she would never recover. It would take time.

Anger is overwhelming, but lust is the most intoxicating. You can never escape curiosity, but you would deal with the consequences in the very end.


End file.
